Malditas Ganas
by demilylover
Summary: Booth y Brennan mantienen una secreta relación desde un tiempo. Pero esa traviesa relación ¿ podría llegar a convertirse en amor?. Entren y descubran.
1. Chapter 1

La relacion de Booth y Brennan nunca fue la misma desde el segundo año de trabajar juntos. La cercania de ambos se profundizo mucho mas de lo normal...mucho mas.

Unos ruidos traviesos se sentian en el cuarto de aseo del instituto Jeffersonian. Dos personas consumiendose el uno al otro sin importar las circunstancias. El la besaba deseandola con desesperacion,ella no se oponia en lo absoluto. La tenia acorralada contra la pared mientras le comenzaba a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de su polera color vino. Ella ayudaba para que todo fuera mas rapido,desesperado por tocarla dejo dos botones sin desabrochar. Comenzaron a moverse hacia un lugar mas comodo y chocaron con unos traperos que calleron con un ruidoso sonido.

-upps-dijo el

-No te preocupes,sigamos-le respondio ella con la voz agitada.

Siguieron en lo que estaban cuando volvieron a chocar con un estante lleno de utensilios de limpieza. Uno de estos cayó sobre la poca ropa que tenia ella puesta.

-Demonios! lo siento-dijo apenado

-Oh por dios es...tetraborato de sodio

-Osea Borax...¿eso sale?

-Si. pense que podria ser cloro

En ese momento entró la señora de la limpieza en el Jeffersonian y se encontro con Booth y Brennan con las manos en la masa. Ella los vio y se sorprendio. Ellos la miraron y se pusieron palidos.

-Sra McLord, hola ¿que hace aqui?-dijo nervioso Booth

-Soy la encargada de limpieza, venia por unos trapos al CUARTO DE LIMPIEZA-esto ultimo lo recalco.

-Claro-rio nervioso mientras Brennan se abrochaba su polera.-tome estos son los trapos

-Gracias Agente Booth-dijo extrañada-los dejo,diviertanse-dijo esto y salio conteniendo la risa al ver a esos dos tan nerviosos.

La relacion que tenian ambos era absolutamente libre, ambos tenian su espacio, podian salir con otras personas sin tener derecho a reclamar algo, eran amigos, amantes en secreto, compañeros de trabajo y estaban siempre el uno para el otro sin importar nada.

.

.

.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Eran las 11 de la noche. Ella se encontraba acostada en el sillon de su casa, con la cabeza en el brazo del sillon y las piernas estiradas sobre los muslos de booth, quien se encontraba sentado viendo la tele y comiendo cabritas. Brennan llevaba un corto short de jeans con una polera desgastada, Booth llevaba una polera estampada y unos pantalones comodos.

-Esta pelicula es aburriiiiiiiiiida-dijo Brennan

-Oh vamos, como no te va a gustar ''El aro'', en especial cuando la chica sale de la television

-Es fantastica

-La aburrida eres tu por no creer un poco en las peliculas.-le tiro cabritas

-Hey!

-Lo siento se me fue la mano

-Si, claro.-dijo Brennan quitandole las cabritas

-¿Sabes? Me entrevistaran

-Enserio? genial

-Es sobre el caso de ese traficante italiano que atrape.

-Lo recuerdo,te veias provocador-se sento a su lado y lo beso tiernamente en la comisura de los labios.

-Pretendo atrapar a mas traficantes-le acaricio el rostro y la beso con ternura.

-Espero que no te dediques a eso o no trabajaremos juntos

-Era una broma,solo lo dije porque te pusiste muy sensual.

-Puedo ser mas sensual cuando arrestas a esos estupidos asesinos.

-Me parece-ella se paró y camino hacia la cocina.

-¿dormiras aqui hoy?

-Solo si tu me pides que duerma contigo.-ella rio traviesa. Volvio al living con dos tazas de cafe en la mano. Le ofrecio una a Booth.

-No gracias

-La necesitaras, vamos a estar despiertos TODA la noche.-el rio seductor.

.

.

.

Su relacion iba bien tanto laboralmente como sentimental, hasta hace unos dias en donde se sacaron a relucir otros sentimientos que no pensaron que aparecerian ¿que podria ser?...Celos.

Brennan se dirigia a la oficina de Booth con la carpeta del caso que estaban llevando,iba a entrar cuando escucho por casualidad la conversacion que él estaba teniendo con la periodista que lo entrevisto hace unos dias...una tal...Hannah.

La arpia rubia le estaba coqueteando descaradamente desde que lo entrevisto y desde ahi no lo dejaba en paz...que arrastrada, pensaba Brennan.

Brennan tocio incomoda para que supieran que estaba presente.

-Oh Brennan pasa

-Venia a dejarte el informe y a...

-Bueno yo tengo que irme Booth-le interrumpio la periodista

-Claro

-Entonces no vemos hoy a las 9 en el dinner.

-por supuesto-le dijo Booth con una encantadora sonrisa

-Adios, adios Dra Brennan-Brennan no le respondio, solo miro a Booth.

-¿Que?

-Nada

-¿Como que nada? ¿por que me miras asi?

-No te miro de ninguna forma

-¿Estas celosa?-esboso una sonrisa

-No seas ridiculo

-JA estas celosa!

-NO! es solo que me sorprende lo rapido que atrapas chicas, la conoces hace dos dias

-¿Y que? solo voy a ir a cenar con ella, no me voy a casar ni nada

-Tienes razon...bueno yo venia a entregarte la carpeta con los datos del caso.-ella se iba llendo.

-Espera! ¿que haras despues de la nueve?-le dijo con una sonrisa

-No lo se, quizas salga con Sully, hace dias me habia invitado a salir pero estaba muy ocupada, hoy le dire que si- a Booth se le salio la sonrisa del rostro y solo vio a Brennan marcharse-adios

.

.

.

.

D.I.N.N.E.R 9 P.M

-Wow afganistan,eso es asombroso

-Lo sé, fue una experiencia extraordinaria para mi, fue accion pura.

-Muy peligroso para una chica tan linda como tu-ella rio

-...¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que tu quieras

-¿Tienes...algo con la Dra Brennan?-lo pillo de sorpresa,no sabia que contestar,asi que, mintio

-No, claro que no, Brenn es solo mi compañera y una gran amiga.

-Que bien-en ese momento sono el movil de Booth

-Disculapa, Booth...¿que? ¿pero como...? ¿Como se encuentra Brennan? Claro,claro voy enseguida para allá,adios

-¿que sucede Seeley?

-Lo siento Hannah tendremos que terminar esta cena otro dia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno seré breve, gracias por las que comentaron;) Aqui les va otro cap espero que les agrade.**

**saludos y que tengan un hermoso día=)**

Caminaba rapidamente por el pasillo del hospital, se veia preocupado,en realidad estaba preocupado.

Al llegar al pasillo que le indico Angela se los encontro a todos nerviosos. Angela lo vio y se hacerco al él.

-Booth que bueno que llegaste

-¿Como se encuentra Max?

-No lo se, el Dr no ha salido aun

-¿Que sucedio exactamente?

-Han intentado matarlo,no fue un accidente, lo querian asesinar-Booth se llevo las manos a la cabeza y la tiro hacia atras. Luego miro a Brennan ella ni se habia percatado de su presencia, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos apoyada en la pared con los ojos rojos y una lagrima en su ojo derecho amenazando con caer. Sully se hacerco a ella ofreciendole un café pero ella nego con la cabeza,luego dijo algo y Sully volvio a su asiento. Booth camino hacia ella.

Le toco el hombro,Brennan lo miro con sus ojos inundados,como un globo de agua a punto de estallar. Se tiro a sus brazos y ese globo exploto. El simplemente la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Despues de unos minutos ella se calmo y se separo poco a poco de el.

-Tranquila

-Lo querian asesinar

-Lo sé, me lo dijo Angela

-Le llego a unos centimetros del corazon,esta grave

-Como lo sabes? Angela me dijo que...

-Dave,un amigo, el me lo dijo.-el recorrio con su mano la mejilla de ella, eliminando toda lagrima que se encontrara.

-Vamos por un café

-No quiero

-Brennan

-No quiero Booth

-Bien entonces por unos chocolates para que se te pasen los nervios

-No quiero nada

-Te los ire a comprar,necesitas azucar-se saco la chaqueta y se la puso a Brennan,luego partio a la cafeteria.

.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos de que Booth partiera a la cafeteria salio el Dr. Wood

-Dra Brennan-Temperance se paro inmediatamente

-¿Como esta?

-Logramos sacar la bala,esta delicado pero fuera de peligro

-Gracias a Dios-suspiro-es...es solo una expresion-se excuso, Booth sonrio a su espalda,acababa de llegar.

-No es necesario que se queden aqui, pueden irse a su casa y descansar. Mañana en la hora del almuerzo podran visitarlo.

-Quiero quedarme

-Dra Brennan no saca nada con quedarse,no puede hacer nada

-Quiero quedarme-dijo en un tono firme.

-Bien, como desee, permiso-el Dr se fue

-Cariño deberias irte a descansar

-No Angela, tu deberias irte ,gracias por estar aqui, pero no es necesario que te quedes toda la noche.

-Bien, cualquier cosa que suceda me llamas

-Claro,gracias. Gracias Cam,Hodgins, Sweet por estar aqui.

-No hay de que Brenn-dijo cam-adiós

-Adios. Sully tu tambien deberías irte, mañana tienes que trabajar.

-Tempe me puedo quedar no tengo ningun problema con eso.

-No Sully,no quiero que tengas problemas con tu jefe, puedes venir mañana si quieres

-Esta bien-le beso la mejilla,Booth rio sinico-Si necesitas algo,ya sabes mi numero. Adios Booth.

-Si,si Adios-Brennan se volteo y miro a Booth

-Te diria que fueras pero se que no lo haras.

-No te dejaria sola...ademas te traje esto-le mostro la caja de chocolates,ella lo miro seria.-Hey, son de leche de soja,nada animal 100% natural-le sonrio,ella le quito la caja.

Pasaron toda la noche en el hospital,estuvieron hasta las 3 de la madrugada despiertos hasta que Brennan cayó rendida en los brazos de Booth. El le beso el cabello y recosto su cabeza delicadamente sobre la de ella.

Booth desperto a las 7 de la mañana,se dio cuenta de que Brennan aun no despertaba y que ya comenzaba a pasar muchas personas por el pasillo. Tenia que despertarla. Antes decidio contemplarla durmiendo.

Tenia su cabello hecho un desastre,su ondas estaban revueltas por todos lados,su rostro parecia tranquilo,relajado y sus mejillas estaban rojas como un tomate. Rio al pensar en eso,porque parecia un tomate tierno.

-Brenn-dijo en un susurro-Brenn,despierta-ella abrio los ojos de a poco

-Booth,estoy sudando-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados pero sentada en su banco. El rió

-Es porque ya comienza a hacer calor y estas toda abrigada.-Ella abrio los ojos y los cerro de golpe, le molestaba el sol.-¿por que no abres los ojos?

-Me molesta el sol-el se paro y se puso frente a ella de muralla para que no le llegara el encandecente sol-gracias

-Deberias irte a tu casa, te das una ducha, te cambias de ropa, desayunas un poco y te vienes a quedarte todo el dia si quieres.

-No

-Brennan ya comienzas a oler mal-ella lo miro disgustada por su comentario

-Gracias, a las chicas nos encanta que nos digan eso

-Es cierto.

-¿y si viene el Dr cuando me valla a cambiar?

-Mira haremos una cosa, vamos a recepcion y le decimos a la dulce señorita que esta ahi que le diga al Dr. Wood que cualquier cosa que le pase a Max nos llame enseguida.

-No le agrado, ayer le grite que era una inepta e incompetente por no saber como contactar al Dr wood.

-Bien, tendre que hacerlo yo, usare mis encantos,ya sabes esos que te gustan a ti-le giño un ojo. Ella rio por primera vez en el dia y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Modesto.

.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la casa de Brennan, agotados. Booth tiro su chaleco al sillon se dirigio a la cama y se tiro en ella.

-Dios estoy agotadooo!-grito

-Deberias llamar a Cullen y decirle que llegaras tarde.-le dijo Brennan mientras se sacaba los tacos.

-Si lo llamare,pero le dire que no voy a ir a trabajar.

-¿que?

-Me quedare acompañandote,no voy a dejarte sola, mas ensima que Russ ni siquiera se aparece.

-Esta en Mexico, apenas le dejen pasar la frontera se vendra.

-Esperemos que eso sea rapido.

-Si

Luego de unos minutos Brennan salio de la ducha y el desayuno estaba listo. Un delicioso olor a café inundaba toda la sala,Booth estaba haciendo unos panesillos mientras Brennan se acercaba a el.

Ella estaba solo con ropa interior,cubierta por una delgada bata de seda.

Se apoyo al lado de la mesa donde se encontraba el y lo miro con ternura.

-Ya casi estan listos-dijo mientras le agregaba miel a uno de ellos. Ella no dijo nada, solo continuo contemplándolo. El lo notó.-¿que sucede?

-Gracias.

-No tienes que agradecerme, lo sabes-la abrazó y ella lo besó.

-Deberias irte a tu casa,tomar una ducha y cambiarte de ropa.

-No, me duchare aca y ademas tengo ropa en tu closeth.-dijo mientras le daba una mascada a su tostada.

-Bien...y...¿como estuvo tu cita?-pregunto cautelosa

-¿De verdad te interesa?-tenia una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Brennan no le habia preguntado nunca por una de sus citas.

-Realmente no, no se porque te lo pregunte-dijo restandole importancia

-Se que eres curiosa...y por eso te contare.

-Como quieras-tomo un sorbo de café

-Hablamos de su trabajo,del mio,intereses,cosas asi...por cierto ¿sabia que estuvo en afganistan?-dijo emocionado

-No

-Casi estuvo en medio de una guerra civil en uno de los pueblo,asombroso

-Oh vamos,he estado en un pueblo donde masacran y torturan a la gente por solo pensar diferente,eso es asombroso.-Booth rio, habia conseguido enojarla un poco.

-No, afganistan es mucho mejor.

-¿No deberias irte a bañar?-dijo un poco irritada. Booth sonrio, se paro y se dirigio al baño de la pieza de Brennan.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui se los dejo, espero que les hay gustado, antes de irme les dejare una frase...No son mias, son propiedad de Tumblr=)**

**''La confianza, como el arte, nunca proviene de tener todas las respuestas, sino de estar abierto a todas la preguntas.''  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa, otro capitulo mas de esta historia ;) quiero decirles que si me demoro en actualizar es solo por falta de inspiracion, cosa que lamento cuando me pasa porque las dejo esperando(sorry) y bueno solo espero como siempre que les guste y que comenten, lo que quieran , estan libres de escribir y de dar su opinion como les de la gana.**

**Se cuidan mucho**

**XOXO**

**''Amor no es aquello que queremos sentir, sino aquello que sentimos sin querer.'' By tumblr  
**

* * *

Luego de estar listos se dirigieron al hopital a ver a Max.

El Dr Wood estaba hablando con la joven secretaria del pasillo. Vio a Booth y Brennan entrando y se dirigio directo a ellos.

-Dra Brennan, justo ahora estaba pidiendo su numero telefonico para llamarla.

-¿que sucedio?-pregunto preocupada

-Su padre desperto,desea verla

-No puede ser-se llevo ambas manos a la boca-¿Enserio? ¿Como sucedio? Estaba practicamente callendo al coma.

-Lo se, no me puedo explicar-le decia mientras se dirigian los tres a la pieza de Max-hace un rato fui a chequearlo y derrepente desperto y dijo que queria verla.-Llegaron frente a la puerta.-Agente Booth lo siento pero solo puede entrar una persona.

-Claro,yo te esperare aqui-le dijo a Brennan. Ella asintio.

Al entrar al pasillo se encontro con Max recostado y palido en la camilla,estaba lleno de tubos por los brazos ,sueros y otras cosas. El la vio y sonrio con esfuerzo, ella le respondio con una sonrisa triste, no le gustaba verlo asi.

-¿Como te sientes papá?-le acaricio la mano.

-Me...m...me...jor-dijo con dificultad.

-Es mejor que no hables...no me gusta verte asi-le corrio una pequeña y timida lagrima.

Minutos despues Brennan salio con los ojos rojos. Booth estaba sentado y se paro enseguida al ver a Brennan salir de la habitacion.

-Hey ¿que sucede?

-Nada-le dijo mientras se sorbia la nariz rojisa.-Es solo que...no me gusta verlo asi. Debil e inmovil.

-Tranquila ya se mejorará, Max es un hombre fuerte, en eso saliste a el.-le beso la frente y la abrazo.

.

.

.

.

Era de noche y Brennan fue a dormir a su apartamento solo porque Max se lo pidio.

Estaban en la puerta cuando Brennan le dijo a Booth.

-Deberias irte a dormir a tu apartamento.-el la miro extrañado

-¿Por que?

-Estoy agotada,triste y aun asi quiero tener sexo, pero no quiero tener sexo contigo solo porque estoy triste.-el sonrio ante tan loca idea de ella.

-¿Sabes? Cada vez que me dejas con las ganas de tenerte, estoy mas loco por ti. Eres unica.

-Y tu seras el loco hombre que me hará caso y te iras a tu casa a dormir y pasaras por mi mañana.

-Bien, pero al menos me daras un beso de buenas noches ¿no?

-No

-Eres traviesa-le dijo con picardia

-Adios Booth- le cerro la puerta en la cara y riendose de el, Booth rio tambien y se fue a su apartamento.

.

.

.

.

-Hola-le dijo sonriendo y entrando a su apartamento.

-Hola-le respondio rapidamente y se dirigio al baño.

-¿aun no estas lista? ¿que sucedio?

-Me quede dormida-grito desde el baño. Luego salio de este tratando de ponerse unos aretes. Tenia puesta una falta a la cintura de color negro,una camisa de manga corta abierta completamente dejando ver su ropa interior y el cabello empapado.-¿puedes sacar el café de la cafetera y servirlo?

-Claro, no hay problema.-ella comenzo a abrocharse la camisa y colocarse los tacones.

-Debo decirte algo muy importante-su rostro se torno serio.

-¿que sucede?

-ayer me llamo Hodgins

-¿Y...?

-Sabe que tenemos algo.-lo dijo sin rodeos

-¿Que?¿como lo supo?

-Al parecer la Sra Mclord le contó

-Rayos.

-No le confirme nada, solo le dije que quizas ella se habia confundido. Aun que dudó.

-Si me dices esto es porque...

-No podremos tocarnos en el jeffersonian. Nada.

-Pero ¿ni siquiera esas travesuras que haciamos en la sala egipcia?

-Booth, por hacer esas ''travesuras'',casi se enteran de lo que tenemos.

-¿que propones?

-Deberias salir mas con Hannah y yo con Sully, asi podremos distraer a Hodgins y hacerle ver que no tenemos nada.

-...-la miro dudoso-...esta bien-lo dijo en un suspiro-¿le dijo a Angela?

-No,quizo primero corroborarlo conmigo.

-Me parece bien.

.

.

.

Pasaron los dias y Max estaba mucho mejor.

Era el dia en que le daban de alta en el hospital y Brennan fue a buscarlo.

Al llegar al hospital vio a Russ en el pasillo, tenia las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y miraba sus zapatillas.

-Russ!-dijo sorprendida

-Tempe!-se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-¿Viniste a ver a papá?

-Si...

-Papá sale hoy

-Lo sé Tempe, hable con papá y...me lo llevare a Michigan

-¿Que?

-Con Aime lo podremos cuidar

-¿Pero de que hablas?¿Crees que no lo puedo cuidar? Yo soy la que estuve todos estos dias acompañandolo!-comenzo a alzar la voz.

-Lo se Tempe ,pero es lo mejor-ella rio ironicamente

-¿Y tu que sabes de lo que es mejor?

-¿cuanto tiempo dejaste de trabajar?¿3 o quizas 4 dias?-ella lo miro,ya sabia hacia donde iba eso-¿Crees acaso que podras de dejar de trabajar 1 o 2 meses para cuidar a papá? el necesita que estemos con el, que lo cuidemos y...

-Vete al diablo Russ!-salio furiosa del hospital.

Max salia a las 8 de la noche,eran las 8:10 pm y estaba parada en el estacionamiento mientras veia como Russ sacaba a su padre en silla de ruedas y llamaba a un taxi para que los llevara quizas donde.

.

.

.

Golpearon la puerta del apartamento el abrio y ella entro hablando.

-Hola-dijo sonriendo

-Russ es un inutil

-Veo que se volvieron a ver-dijo invitandola a pasar y cerrando la puerta detras de si.

-Sabes? quiere llevarse a papá a michigan porque cree que no lo puedo cui...oh lo siento no sabia que tenias visita.

-Hola Temperance-saludo Hannah con una sonrisa.

-hola-contesto un poco incomoda.-yo...me voy los dejo-se dirigio a la puerta con Booth acompañandola.

-hey! no te enfades ¿si?-la miro preocupado

-no lo estoy-le sonrio-solo lo estoy con Russ...nos vemos mañana

-adios.

.

.

.

.

10 horas despues dos cuerpos descansaban sobre una amplia cama matrimonial.

Ella dejaba relucir su espalda completamente desnuda mientras el le besaba el hombro para luego posar su dedo indice en el primer hueso cervical, donde comenzaba una caricia por toda su columna vertebral.

-¿Como te liberaste tan rapido de ella?

-Bueno le dije: ''Hannah sabes estoy un poco cansado ¿que tal si seguimos esta conversacion otro dia?'' y ella se fue...

-Y despues tu te viniste a mi apartamento

-Exacto-al instante la beso en los labios.-Te vi con tu rostro de tristesa mesclado con enojo, asi que queria estar contigo.

-Eres muy dulce

-Gracias-la beso.-Voy a ir a preparar el desayuno.

-No, lo preparare yo.-Se levanto de la cama y se coloco la ropa interior luego una camiseta y un short de tela. Booth solo se quedo recostado y encendio la television.

Brennan estaba en la cocina poniendo el cafe en la cafetera, cuando alguien toco la apuerta de su lindo apartameto 2B.

Se extraño, eran apenas las 7 de la mañana. Fue abrir.

-¿Papá?-su padre estaba frente a ella con Russ que lo sujetaba de la mano

-Hola, cariño- camino despacio y le beso la mejilla

-Hola no le respondio

-Me dejaras pasar supongo-dijo Max en tono de broma

-Oh claro, claro lo siento, pasa. Quiero decir que no estoy de acuerdo con que te vayas con Russ

-Tempe sera lo mejor

-Papá! puedo cuidarte, lo sabes

-Lo se, cariño, pero no quiero darte problemas con tu trabajo

-No lo haras, Cam puede ser comprensiva

-No quiero agotarte Tempe

-Papá..

-Te quiero, pero esta vez me ire con Russ.

-Huesos con quien estas...

-...Hola Booth-dijo Max-Veo que duermes con mi hija-Booth estaba con unos boxer rayados de distintos colores, totalmente sorprendido al igual que Brennan

-Hola Max, Russ...he...yo ire a vestirme.

-¿Ves? Hasta no te dare tiempo de acostarte con Booth

-Papá!

-Lo siento

-Papá debemos irnos el avion sale en una hora mas-interrumpio Russ

-Claro

-Papá nadie debe saber de lo mio con Booth ¿esta bien?

-No te preocupes cielo.-ambos se dieron un abrazo y se despidieron.

-Te quiero-dijo Brenn

-Yo mas


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias todas por los comentarios=)**

**cuidense mucho y espero como siempre que este cap les guste.**

**SAludos XOXO**

* * *

Pasaron dos meses y el verano se hacercaba, Temperance tenia planeado pasar las mini-vacaciones(2 semanas) que les habia dado Cam, en Michigan con su padre y la familia de su hermano. Booth no tenia vacaciones ya que estas no correspondian a esta epoca del año.

-¿entonces te vas de vacaciones a michigan?-pregunto Booth

-Si, es que mi padre se entero que me dieron unas mini-vacaciones y quiere que vaya a pasar unos dias a la casa de Russ, se compro una piscina.

-¿Una piscina? ¿esas piscinas cuadradas que se rompen cuando tienen mucho peso?

-No, esas piscinas de hormigon, donde excaban un agujero y luego la pintan y...

-okey,okey ya entendi ¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras?

-una semana, quiza una semana y media.

-...¿y me tendras una semana durmiendo solo en mi cama?

-quiza una semana y media

-Bueno, no te preocupes de seguro que Hannah le interesaria acopañarme.-ella hizo una cara de disgusto y el saco una sonrisa triunfante.-¿no diras nada? ¿No te opondras a que eso suceda?

-Booth eres un hombre grande y a demas no me pondre a hablar de Hannah en medio de la seccion de verduras del supermercado.

-Bien como quieras-comenzo a avansar el carro mientras Brennan pesaba los tomates organicos. Brennan se acerco al carro y dejo los tomates en el.-Hey, no se que hare sin ti esos siete largos dias de la semana-se acerco para besarla pero Brennan lo paro.

-Haz averiguado, sobre lo que te pedi.

-¿la bala? si, pero no tenemos nada aun

-¿Nada?

-No, lo siento, pero aun no hemos encontrado nada.

-No puedo creerlo enserio son unos incompetentes

-Hey!

-Lo siento es la verdad, pero no hablo de ti, si no de ellos, tu eres exelente en tu trabajo y lo sabes.-el solo le sonrio de medio lado.

Llego el día en el que Brennan partiria a Michigan por una semana, tuvieron una despedida muy romantica la noche anterior, Booth le preparo una cena a la luz de la luna, mientras que Brennan le dio el mejor postre que pudo probar (ya saben a que postre me refiero).

El la fue a dejar al aeropuerto en la mañana. La beso tiernamente al escuchar que debia partir. Ella se despidio y le prometio que estarian mas dias juntos cuando regresara.

Brennan fue muy bien recibida al llegar a la casa de su hermano, las niñas se alegraron de ver a su tia Tempe y saltaron a abrazarla cuando la vieron.

Le tenian una comoda habitacion para que se quedara esos dias.

El primer dia en que Brennan se quedo la llevaron a un hermoso parque en Detroi, luego compraron pastelillos y se sentaron todos juntos a comer y ver el atardecer hablando y hablando en la mesita que tenia Russ en el balcon de su casa.

Booth en cambio estaba lleno de papeleo, habia veces en las que salia con Parker a jugar hokey o simplemente a ver una pelicula de dibujos animados. Extrañaba a Brennan, la extrañaba mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido de su celular la desperto a las 3am, miro la pantalla del objeto y vio que era angela, se extraño que la llamara tan tarde y decidio contestar.

-ange-dijo medio somnolienta

-Cariño-contesto con una voz muy agitada

-¿que sucede ange? ¿porque tienes esa voz?

-Han intentado matar a Booth

-¿que?-brennan dio un salto en su cama y se sento inmediatamente para despertar mejor-¿esta bien?¿como sucedio? ¿donde esta ahora?

-Tranquila cariño, él esta bien la bala solo le rozo el hombro y se encuentra en el FBI hablando con Cullen

-Por favor dile a Booth que apenas tenga un vuelo estoy allá

-Claro cariño

-Gracias Ange-colgo

Arreglo todas sus cosas rapidamente y comenzo a bajar por las escalera mientras esperaba el taxi que habia llamado.

Max escucho unos ruidos y decidio bajar. Vio a Tempe sentada en el sillon nerviosa e impaciente.

-Linda ¿que haces aca?

-Han intentado matar a Booth, debo irme, quiero estar con el

-Oh lo siento cariño ¿como se encuentra?

-Esta bien al parecer la bala solo le rozo el hombro. Encontre un vuelo en una hora mas, vendra el taxi a buscarme, dile a Russ lo sucedido.

-Claro amor no te preocupes-una bocina de un auto sono y tempe se asomo por la ventana.

-Es el taxi, debo irme-le dio un abrazo y un beso a Max

-Cuidate linda, y mandale saludos a Booth.

-Gracias papá

A las 8 de la mañana Temperance se estaba bajando del avion, partio enseguida a tomar un taxi, que la llevo rapidamente al Hoover. Subio corriendo por las escaleras y camino rapido hacia la oficina de Booth. Al llegar lo vio recostado en la silla de su escritorio, tenia la parte de la camisa que tapaba el hombro con sangre.

-Booth!-se dirigio al el y mientras este se paraba, se fundieron en un calido abrazo.

-Brenn-fue solo lo que pudo decir porque ella lo beso corta pero tiernamente-gracias por venir

-No me tienes que agradecer, a demas estaba asustadisima cuando supe.

-Le dije a Angela que no era necesario que te llamara tan tarde, seguro que estas cansada.

-Menos mal que Angela no te hizo caso-el le acariocio la mejilla, luego se sento en la silla y ella se apoyó en el escritorio.

-Cuentame como sucedio todo.

-Sali con Cam a tomar algo a Founding Fathers y cuando ibamos a salir de ahi, le abri la puerta a Cam y alguien disparo.

-Te estaban esperando

-Eso creo

-¿Tienen la bala que te disparo?

-Si y...hay algo que debes saber

-¿que cosa?

-Es la misma bala que la que le dispararon a tu padre-Brennan quedo sorprendida.-alguien quiere matarnos a tu padre y a mi, pero no entiendo porque a nosotros dos y lo unico que se me ocurrio que tuvieramos en comun es...

-Yo

-Exacto, creo que hay alguien que quiere hacerte daño Bones.

.

.

.

.

Brennan convencio a Booth de irse a descansar, se fueron a la casa de Booth y ambos durmieron un par de horas. Al despertar se bañaron y se vistieron para ir al Jeffersonian.

Brennan saludo a todos y se puso a trabajar en la bala, con el resto del equipo. Booth se fue al Hoover para tratar de averiguar sobre la bala que le dispararon a Max.

-Dra B!-grito hodgins mientras entraba a la oficina de Angela

-¿que pasa Dr. hodgins?

-Me puse a hablar con Zack de que yo jamas podria disparar un arma, bueno en una situacion extrema lo haria, entonces recorde cuando mi padre me envio al ejercito y...

-Al punto Dr hodgins-interrumpio Brennan

-Esta es una calibre 17 de un Remington 700

-Un francotirador

-Eso pense

-Tengo...tengo que llamar a Booth-Brennan salio rapidamente de la oficina.

-Eres un genio-le dijo Angela

-Bueno por algo soy el rey del laboratorio, nena.-ella solo le sonrio de medio lado.

.

.

.

.

-¿Sabes quien puede ser?-pregunto curiosa Brennan

-Charlie esta buscando la lista de los hombres que tienen acceso a esa arma.

-Si es un francotirador ¿que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Tienes razon, pero si la intencion es acerme daño a mi, que tiene que ver Max en este asunto.

-No lo se-entro derrepente charlie.

-Tenemos la lista Booth

-Bien damela-Booth comenzo a leerla y paro en el numero 6 de la lista

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Brennan

-A él lo conosco-apunto al nombre en la hoja.

-¿Rob Furlong?

-Si,es un francotirador con el que trabaje.

-¿Crees que el quiere hacerte daño?

-Estoy seguro que si.

-Todavia la pieza que no podemos encajar es mi padre.

.

.

.

.

Booth y Brennan viajaron a Michigan para hablar con Max. Ambos llevaban 2 horas de vuelo.

Booth comia lo que la coqueta azafata le servia, mientras Brennan revisaba las fotografias que le habia pasado Angela.

-¿Teniamos que volar hasta Michigan para hablar con tu padre?-le preguntaba Booth mientras se hechaba una galleta de chocolate a la boca.

-Esto es un asunto serio Booth, no podiamos solo preguntarselo por telefono.

-Tienes razon.-el se acerco a ella y la beso,delicadamente, ella respondio a su beso.-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti.

Llegaron a su destino y golpearon la puerta de la casa de Russ. Los recibio Max y los invito a pasar.

-Ahora que estan aqui cuentenme porque querian hablar conmigo

-Ire directo al punto papá,¿ conoces a un tal Rob Furlong? esta es su foto-se la mostro

-Si-Brennan y Booth se sorprendieron

-¿De donde lo conces Max?-le pregunto muy curioso Booth

-Rob, el pequeño Rob, es hijo de unos viejos amigos.

-¿y porque el hijo de un viejo ''amigo'' quiere matarte Max?

-Bueno los padres de él y yo eramos amigos y yo...yo los estafe y les robe todo el dinero que tenian, Raimund el padre de Rob quedo muy mal despues de eso y ahora esta en un asilo en una silla de ruedas.

-Papá...

-Lo siento querida, pero eso pase hace años, lo juro, no lo he vuelto a hacer

-Ahora tenemos todas las piezas del rompecabezas, bones. Pero aun queda algo, si el trato de matarnos a Max y a mi y falló, todo vuelve a la persona en comun que tenemos...

-Tu cariño, estoy seguro de que el quiere hacerte daño a ti.-dijo Max tomando la mano de su hija.

* * *

**''Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta''by tumblr**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chicas! Hola, quisiera pedirles una tremenda disculpa, enserio se que me he demorado un monton en actualizar, pero ademas de que mi laptop estuviera malo el colegio no me dejaba tiempo de nada, tenia trabajo tras trabajo y no tenia ni siquiera inspiracion. _**

**_Aun tengo trabajos pero tratare de que la ampolleta de mi cerebro funcione y poder actualizar mas luego._**

**_Les dejo un cap no muy largo que digamos pero espero que les agrade._**

**_Asi que si me quieren dar sugerencias, pues son todas bienvenidas! =)_**

* * *

Brennan despertó agitada y dio un saltito en la cama, Booth prendió la lámpara que estaba junto a su mesita de noche y se sentó para ver que le sucedió a Brenn.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto al ver que Brennan no respondía y solo respiraba dificultosamente.

-Nada…es solo…solo fue una pesadilla

-¿Estas segura?-le corrió un mechón de pelo con delicadeza y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja.-Te despertaste muy asustada, Brenn, ¿que pesadilla tuviste?

-No te preocupes Booth, estoy bien, solo fue una estupida y una absurda pesadilla- le acaricio la mejilla y lo beso.

Booth la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo en forma protectora, ella poso su cabeza en sus pectorales y se quedo viendo a la nada, donde solo la luz de la luna podía reflejar su preocupación.

¿Por qué había soñado con la sepulturera y el francotirador? No tenia nada en común, al menos eso pensaba ella.

A demás la sepulturera estaba encerrada en una celda de máxima seguridad, no podía salir ni podía recibir nada.

.

.

.

.

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama de Booth. Habían pasado la noche ahí por la seguridad de Brennan.

Max se había regresado a Washington con ellos, pero se hospedaba en un hotel 5 estrellas que le había costeado Brennan.

Temperante fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Miro al lado y vio a Booth aun durmiendo. Quiso contemplar al gran Dios de mitología Griega que tenia a su lado.

Le encantaba todo de él, sus grandes músculos, su piel, sus brazos, su ancha espalda, sus labios, que le encantaban aun mas cuando tocaban los suyos, sonrió al tener ese ultimo pensamiento…pero un ruidoso sonido la saco de ahí, no era la alarma si no el celular de Booth. Tomo el celular y vio quien lo llamaba, ''Hannah Burley''.

Sintió unas ganas tremendas de contestar y hacerle saber que ella había pasado la noche con Booth…pero, ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan territorial? No lo sabia, pero de seguro era porque amaba tanto a Booth que no podría soportar la idea de tenerlo alejado. Esa era también una de las razones por la cual nadie se podía enterar de que estaban juntos.

Así que decidió despertar a Booth.

-Booth, Booth- le susurraba al oído.

-¿que sucede?- murmuraba aun con los ojos cerrados

-Te están llamando-le beso en los labios

-Contesta tú ¿si?-Se volteo y la abrazó

-No puedo, mira quien es-le mostró el celular

-¿Hannah?- se restregó los ojos y se sentó en la cama

-¿Por qué te llama tan temprano?-Oh no, otra vez territorial

-No lo se, ¿quieres que le responda?

-Si hazlo, no te preocupes- lo beso y se levanto de la cama

-¿Hannah? Hola

.

.

.

.

.

En toda la mañana Brennan estuvo catalogando el esqueleto de una joven chica del pueblo inca, absorta en sus pensamientos y en su trabajo no se dio cuenta de cómo pasaron las horas. Al terminar de examinar el cadáver se dirigió a su oficina y comenzó a realizar el informe. Escribía detenidamente y detalladamente todo con respecto al cuerpo.

Booth entro silencioso y luego cerró la puerta muy despacio

-Hola- le sonrió

-Hola-le respondió con un calido y corto beso -¿Qué haces?

-Estoy escribiendo el informe del cadáver de una chica inca

-¿inca? ¿Del Perú?

-si-le contesto con obviedad

-¿Qué hace el cadáver de una chica inca en Estado Unidos?

-Bueno el instituto de antropología lo envió para que lo examinara.

-¿tienes mas trabajo?

-No, pero me gustaría ir a identificar cadáveres en el limbo

-Tengo una invitación que hacerte

-¿enserio?

-¿Te gustaría pasar el fin de semana con mi familia?-Brennan abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Qué?

-Mi padre me llamo ayer y me invito a pasar el fin de semana en familia y le dije que si…hace mucho que no veo ni a mi padre ni a mi madre y pensé que para poder distraernos con todo lo que esta pasando con el francotirador, deberías ir conmigo ¿que dices?

-Pensé que tus padres no estaban juntos

-Bueno, cuando me fui al ejército mi padre volvió sobrio y le pidió disculpas a mi madre, ella aun lo amaba y lo perdono, luego me las pidió a mí y…es mi padre así que lo perdone.

-Si nos vamos un fin de semana juntos, el equipo podría sospechar

-¿eso es un si?-ella asintió y el sonrió abiertamente-Le inventamos algo no te preocupes

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto preocupada

-Ya veremos.

-… ¿Crees que a tus padres les agrade que vaya? Se supone que es una reunión familiar…

-Claro que si, además Hank me pidió que te invitara, esta impaciente por verte.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaba muy segura de si misma, pero al llegar a la puerta de la oficina dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Dra Brennan, pase- Brennan maldijo en su mente porque Cam la había visto-¿Quiere decirme algo?

-…yo…yo quería pedir permiso para ausentarme este fin de semana, Hank el abuelo de Booth me invito a la comida familiar que harán.

-OH! ¿Y pasara todo el fin de semana ahí?

-Bueno aun que se que Bladensburg esta a solo 60 min. de Washington creo que seria mejor que descansáramos un día mas antes de emprender el viaje de vuelta.-el rostro de Cam mostraba una pizca de sospecha, pero luego la desecho, no creía que Booth y Brennan podrían tener un romance.

-Claro Dra. Brennan, no podría negarme a darle un descanso, trabaja demasiado.

-Gracias-se retiro rápidamente antes de que Cam le hiciera otra de sus preguntas.

.

.

.

.

Brennan salio del Jeffersonian más temprano de lo común, en realidad a la hora de salida de todos los trabajadores del jeffersonian, pero como ella era tan trabajolica siempre salia mas tarde. La intención de esto era darle una sorpresa a Booth contándole que Cam le había dado el permiso para faltar el fin de semana. Un fin de semana que seria muy importante para ambos.

* * *

****Bueno chicas ahora es cuando son libres de expresarse y dar su opinion, dejen un review para escuchar sus peticiones o molestias****

_**Námaste**_ para todas


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola a todassssssssss!, espero que estén bien y otra vez disculpen :(_**

**_Este cap no es muy largo que digamos, pero espero que lo que valga sea el contenido._**

**_Cuidense mucho_**

**_Las ADORO! y muchísimas gracias a todas las que siguen mi fic y comentan. _**

* * *

La carretera era solitaria, el único vehículo que se dirigía a Maryland era la SUV negra de Booth y Brennan. Ella miraba por la ventana mientras bebía su expresso, él de ves en cuando la miraba y le sonreía.

Booth poso una de sus manos sobre la de ella y la miro por unos segundos.

-Estoy nerviosa-susurró

-Tranquila, ya conoces a Hank y Jared podrás sentirte un poco más cómoda con ellos ahí.

-Y si no les caigo bien, ya sabes que soy torpe socialmente, no se relacionarme con la gente.

-No digas eso, ha Hank le encantaste y para que decir de Jared, te besó.

-Tienes razón… ¿Le dirás a tus padres que estamos juntos?

-No lo se, ¿quieres que lo haga?-ella hizo una pausa larga y meditadora antes de responder.

-Si-tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la de su amado.

-Debo decir que esto se esta volviendo bastante formal.

-Creo que eso…me agrada-contesto tímida, Booth rió de felicidad y a ella se le tornaron rojas las mejillas.

-Me agrada que te agrade.

.

.

.

.

Luego de una hora pararon la SUV frente a una casa, una casa típica americana; grande, una linda entrada, con verdes césped, una cerca blanca y un lindo camino de piedras para llegar a la puerta.

-¿ya llegamos?-pregunto una ansiosa y nerviosa Brennan.

-Si, esta es la casa de mis padres

Ambos bajaron de la SUV y caminaron hacia la entrada, antes de tocar la puerta Booth tomo ambas manos de Brennan y las besó.

-Tranquila ¿si?-ella asintió, luego el la beso con ternura.

Un hombre de unos 58 años les abrió la puerta, tenía el cabello blanco, tez clara, alto y de espalda ancha. Brennan lo miró, según su simetría ósea él era seguro el padre de Booth.

El hombre abrió los ojos grande al ver a Seeley y ambos se fundieron en efusivo abrazo y se dieron palmadas en la espalda.

-Hijo!

-Papá!

-Wow te ves bastante bien, estas todo un hombre Seeley.

-Gracias tú no te ves mal, al parecer la comida saludable que te da mamá te tienen mejor.

-Las comidas saludable, en especial los vegetales y frutas ayudan no solamente para estar en forma si no que a desintoxicar bastante tu cuerpo, aunque es mejor comerlos en los desayunos y no después de almorzar porque las frutas se dijeren mucho mas rápido que las comidas y se estancarían en tu estomago y fermentarían. Lo que provoca la hinchazón.

- Wow y ¿quien es esta preciosa nutricionista?-comento con una sonrisa franca

-Temperance Brennan mucho gusto Mr Booth

-OH! Por favor llámame Robert

-Ella es mi novia papá

-¿En serio? Pues te buscas a las bonitas e inteligentes hijo, vamos entremos, tu madre saltara de alegría al verte.

Mientras caminaban hacia la cocina de la casa, Booth le susurro a Brennan al oído:

-¿Ves?, no fue difícil conocer a mi padre.-ella solo sonrió

-Familia acaba de llegar Seeley y no viene solo, trajo compañía-comento llegando a la cocina. Al entrar la madre de Booth salto de alegría y corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

-Seeley cariño!-ambos se abrazaron y Anne Booth lloro de alegría.

Brennan miraba desde lejos el cariñoso encuentro entre Booth y su familia, le gustaba mucho ver esa escena, le agradaba sentir que él si tenia una linda familia con la que compartir la alegría y las penas, un ambiente familiar que ella no tenia, ese vació que solo Booth había podido llenar desde hace un par de meses atrás, la compañía y el saber que alguien te quería y estaba siempre ahí para ti,…se estaba enamorando, se estaba enamorando profundamente y no lo podía evitar, su gran raciocinio estaba cayéndose de a poco, se estaba derritiendo con el amor que el le entregaba, con cada caricia que le daba al alba, con cada beso de despedida y con el gran, gran apoyo que le daba cuando mas frustrada se sentía. Él y sus amigos eran en ese momento su única, pero apreciada familia.

En ese momento una mirada se centro en Brennan, Anne le pregunto a Seeley por aquella chica que miraba desde la puerta de la cocina la escena familiar. Brennan centrada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando la madre de Booth se acercaba a ella.

-Soy Anne mucho gusto-le tendió la mano y Brennan reacciono en ese momento.

-Temperance Brennan, el gusto es mío-con nerviosismo le respondió al saludo.

-Linda estas hecha un cubo de hielo, podrá ser verano pero aquí en Maryland hace mucho frió, vamos te preparare una taza de café.

-Prefiero té

-¿Acaso eres inglesa?-bromeó

-Viví dos años en Londres

-¿Y es lindo?

-Si, me encantó-ambas se sentaron en la mesa ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, al ver a las dos mujeres desenvolverse muy naturalmente en la conversación.

-Así que…eres la novia de mi hijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Conozco a Seeley y él no es de traer a cualquier chica a conocer a su familia-Temperance volteo y miro a Booth, una mirada de una chica enamorada.

-Me alegra saber eso-contestó sin desconectar la mirada con la de él.

* * *

**_Námaste, Chicas_**

**_Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en un futuro muy cercano._**

**_Besos , abrazos y saludos_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo siento, otra vez, se que las disculpas no bastan por todo el tiempo que las hice esperar.**

**Espero que les agrade el cap.**

**Las adoro y les agradezco a todas sus hermosos comentarios.**

**Nos vemos. XOXO**

* * *

Todos compartían de la linda cena familiar, hablaban de cosas tontas, reían, la madre de Booth les contaba a Temperante y Padme historias vergonzosas de Seeley y Jared.

Hank contaba sus historia del ejército y lo bueno que era como comandante.

-Bien, creo que recogeré la mesa

-Déjame ayudarte Anne

-No, no te molestes Temperante, tú eres la invitada en esta casa

-No es molestia-ambas comenzaron a recoger los platos.

Mientras las chicas se dirigían a la cocina Jared le lanzo una mirada a Seleey

-Así que…están juntos-comenzó sutilmente-¿desde cuando están juntos? ¿Por qué no me contaste esto hermano?

-Yo…bueno nosotros lo estamos manteniendo en secreto por el momento

-¿FBI?

-Exacto.

-No creo que sea bueno para nosotros que ellos se enteren.

-Tienes razón

-Estoy feliz por ti!-grito de repente Hank-Ese tipo de mujer es la que necesitabas, linda, inteligente, audaz, valiente y una buena persona.

-Gracias pops

Mientras en la cocina Temperante y Anne sacaban el postre y hablaban

-También eres la compañera de Seeley ¿No?

-Si-respondió un poco tímida

-Ya quería conocerte Hank nos hablaba maravillas de ti

-Hank es una persona muy agradable

-¿Hank? Por favor, es lo más reacio a las relaciones sociales que hay, tú debes ser una maravilla si le agradaste, a él no le agrada toda la gente.-Anne la miro por un segundo y luego comento- Hank tenia razón

-¿En que?

-Eres hermosa, eres perfecta para mi hijo.

-Gracias-ambas se sonrieron por unos segundos

-¿Qué te parece si llevamos el postre a la mesa?

-Claro.

La noche se acercaba y con ella la larga sobremesa familia que habían tenido, todos decidieron ir a dejar las maletas a sus habitaciones y Booth guió a Brennan a su antigua habitación que tenia cuando era solo un joven.

El tapo los ojos de ella con ambas manos y se las quito al entrar al antiguo pero en perfecto estado cuarto.

Era la habitación que ella se había imaginado, una cama sencilla, un armario no tan grande, varios trofeos de football, una foto de Booth con alguna novia y sin poder faltar una cruz se Jesucristo en la pared de la pieza.

-Es linda

-Lo sé, no pensé que estaría igual que hace 18 años

-Me refería a la chica, ¿era tu novia?

-Oh!, ella, ehh, si era una chica de la secundaria, salimos un par de veces.

-¿y tenias su foto en un marco? No tienes que ponerte nervioso por esto, lo comprendo eras un joven muy guapo, aun lo sigues siendo.

-No me gusta hablar de mis novia de juventud-se excuso poniéndose rojo a la vez

-Bien-sonrió-¿dormiremos acá?

-Si, ¿te molesta?

-No, solo que no creo que podamos hacer muchas cosas en una cama tan…pequeña…-comentó insinuando algo que Booth comprendió enseguida.

-Bueno podríamos intentarlo en otro lugar-la beso hasta hacerla caer en la polvorosa cama.

-¿Donde me aconsejas?

Dos cuerpos se recorrían hasta el mínimo escondite que hubiera, se rozaban lentamente y tocaban con suavidad sus pieles desnudas, sus respiraciones agitadas era el único ruido que reinaba en el silencio de aquel sótano. Solo era la capa de sudor en sus cuerpos lo que los cubría y la pasión la que los llenaba.

Terminaron aquel acto impetuoso y de gratitud y ella cayó rendida sobre él, ambos recostados en un viejo sillón, que tenia como recuerdo los partidos que compartía con su abuelo.

-Es un buen sillón-su respiración trataba de normalizarse

-Siempre me dormía aquí viendo los partidos

-Es muy, muy cómodo.

-Lo sé

-Fue agradable

-¿Solo agradable?

-No, fue magnifico, increíblemente bueno.-el río-¿Nos vamos a dormir?

-¿Te parece que lo repitamos una vez mas?-ella solo lo beso respondiendo a aquella pregunta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aloha chicas! Les dejo con todo corazon un nuevo capitulo de este Fic.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Las adoro y les doy millones de gracias por todos los lindos comentarios que me dan.**

**Namaste para todas.**

**Que tengan un lindo día.**

* * *

Ambos dormían en la diminuta cama de joven de Booth, él abrazándola protectiva mente con sus grandes brazos alrededor de ella, tapados por las sabanas hasta la cintura y con una sonrisa hermosa en sus rostros.

El sonido de la puerta los despertó a la vez que su madre les anunciaba que el desayudo estaba listo y que bajaran antes de que se enfriara.

Al abrir los ojos el sonrió al instante de ver el rostro recién despierto de ella. Brennan lo beso suavemente en los labios disfrutando cada segundo.

-Me encantan tus besos al despertar-comento mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Ella sonrió

-Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar, no quiero que se enfríe.

-Bien.

Ambos se vistieron y bajaron a compartir con la adorable familia de Booth.

Todos estaban sentados en la gran mesa del salón. Al parece solo faltaban ellos.

-Buenos días-saludaron ambos

-Al fin salieron de la cama-comento con una sonrisa Hank-Al parecer anoche no durmieron muy bien-le guiño un ojo a Booth pero este no entendió lo que significaba

-Siéntense, tenemos algo que decirles-dijo Jared con un entusiasmo palpable. Tomo una bocanada de aire a la vez que apretaba la mano de Padme con fuerza.-Bien, familia yo…nosotros Padme y yo, nosotros queremos…-se le veía nervioso y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para continuar así que Padme lo interrumpió

-Vamos a ser padres-una sonrisa ilumino la cara de todos y la escena se lleno de felicitaciones para la joven pareja.

-Seremos abuelos Anne! ¿Oíste?-la madre de los jóvenes Booth solo intentaba secar sus lágrimas de felicidad con una servilleta.

-Si, estoy tan feliz es solo que…pareciera que fue ayer cuando Jared estaba dando sus primeros pasos y ahora será padre, un hermoso padre.

-OH mamá no te pongas así-Jared la abrazaba con fuerza y le besaba el cabello a su madre.

-Ahora solo faltan ustedes-Hank comento mientras miraba a Booth y Brennan-Y creo que lo lograran así como van-una sonrisa picara se escapo del rostro del viejo abuelo Booth

-No, nosotros aun no tenemos planes de tener un hijo-un nervioso Booth hablo mientras ponía su brazo en el respaldar de la silla de su novia.

-Bueno espero que esos planes comiencen muy pronto-bromeó Jared.

Luego del alegre desayuno Hank pidió ayuda para lavar el viejo auto que tenia, Booth y Brennan se ofrecieron a ayudarlo a limpiar.

Al ver el auto ambos quedaron sorprendidos, estaba lleno de barro, estaba hecho un asco y tenia las ruedas pinchadas.

-Wow Pops cuando me dijiste que tu auto esta sucio no me imagine que tanto.

-Es cierto ¿Qué le sucedió?

-Bueno es que cuando llovió, se formaron charcos de barro y caí en uno.

-¿Sabes pops? No tienes que ayudarnos, nosotros podemos limpiarlo por ti.

-No, muchacho no es necesario no estoy tan viejo para esto.

-Vamos Hank, déjanos hacer esto por ti

-…Esta bien, entonces que les parece si les preparo un postre brasileño que me enseño a hacer una amiga

-¿Amiga? ¿En serio tienes solo amigas?-bromeó Booth

-Eres un travieso pequeño, pero deja de molestarme si no quieres que yo lo haga.

-Ve tranquilo Hank

-Los llamare cuando este listo!-grito antes de entrar a la casa.

Booth miro a Brennan y ella suspiro.

-Al menos tenemos un buen clima para mojarnos-dijo ella

-sacare la manguera

-Yo le pasare el jabón de autos.

Al comenzar a lavar el auto Booth le tiro agua a Brennan a lo que ella le respondió lanzándole espuma, así comenzaron una guerra de agua y espuma. Se veían tan felices y relajados, como si nada mas en el mundo les importara.

Reían de la manera más singular y graciosa. Booth la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él mientras ella ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado.

Antes de besarla la puso contra el auto y le saco el flequillo mojado que tenia en la frente. Se inundaron en el amor, la suavidad, la calidez y la belleza del momento.

Se separaron felices y empapados pero no precisamente de agua si no de pura pasión.

Hank los llamó para que comieran del poste pero antes de entrar a la casa una voz familiar los interrumpió.

-¿Seleey?-volteo y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Jane

-No puedo creerlo ha pasado tanto tiempo-se acerco para poder abrazarlo.

-¿Es la chica de la foto?-interrumpió Brennan.

-Emm…-él no quería responder

-¿Qué foto?

-Es linda

-Gracias, disculpa soy Jane Miller ¿tu eres…?

-Temperance Brennan amiga de Seleey-la cara de él se transformo en una mueca de extrañeza.

-Amiga

-Si y compañera de trabajo. ¿Verdad Booth?

-Eee…yo

-Seleey me ha encantado que estés acá, hoy todos los de nuestra clase nos juntaremos en la escuela a recordar viejos tiempos y los chicos a jugar Rugby. Supongo que aun juegas, te vez…en forma-toco sensualmente con su dedo los pectorales de Booth que se encontraban totalmente marcados por la polera mojada. Brennan miraba detenidamente la escena y Booth solo esta incomodo.

-Eee, bueno creo que Hank nos llamaba, Brenn. Lo siento Jane pero debemos irnos.

-¿Iras hoy? Tu amiga también puede ir.-pregunto emocionada Jane

-Claro que iremos-respondió Brennan con una sonrisa.

-Bien, adiós

Al entrar Booth encaro a Brennan

-Hey, ¿como es eso de que eres mi amiga? ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

-Estaba probando una teoría y creo que acerté

-¿Teoría?

-Se que esa chica es tu ex – novia, se noto que le encanto verte solo quería saber si seria capas de coquetearte, pero para eso tenia que fingir ser tu amiga.

-No soy tu experimento de ciencias cariño, así que cuando lleguemos a la ''reunion'' seremos novios, es lo que somos, novios, amantes hacemos el amor en el sótano, en el auto, en la sala de limpieza del Jeffersonian, te amo y se que tu me amas-ella lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción- así que cuando lleguemos allá tu serás mía y yo seré tuyo. ¿Bien?

-Te amo-le beso fugazmente los labios y se fue a la cocina.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todas, espero que estén muy bien y disfrutando de cada día.**

**Tarde como siempre( creo que ya se están acostumbrando :c, lo siento) Pero como dicen, ''mejor tarde que nunca''.**

**Espero que disfruten este capitulo=)**

**Mis más sinceros buenos deseos para ustedes**

**Que estén bien, Saludos.**

* * *

Sus dedos enlazados sintiendo la calidez de la mano del otro, caminado mientras se acercaban a un lugar lleno de recuerdos, pisaron el pasto y el rocío toco los dedos de sus pies, las sandalias eran la mejor opción en verano.

Él empujo la puerta de entrada y la sostuvo para que ella entrara en aquel lugar. Todo estaba desierto, limpio y como hace 18 años. Caminaron por el pasillo sin decir alguna palabra, el único paisaje que podían apreciar en ese momento eran casilleros grises y nuevos, un pasillo limpio y reluciente. El aroma a juventud se pudo oler con tan solo dar un paso dentro.

La mirada de ella iba perdida hasta que sus hermosos ojos azules se centraron en una estantería repleta de trofeos. Se detuvo a observar y lo detuvo a él. Soltó su mano por primera vez desde que se habían dirigido a la antigua escuela de Booth, se acerco aun más para poder ver las fotografías y recuerdos de los ganadores de aquellos premios.

Su sonrisa fue espontánea al ver el rostro tan conocido por ella, mas joven claro, pero no más guapo que ahora. Capitán del equipo, como no imaginarlo.

-Eres tú-indico con su dedo índice a la cuarta fotografía.

-¿Es enserio?

-Si, observa, es obvio Booth el parietal es…

-Claro, huesos eso solo lo entiendes tú, pero si tienes razón ese soy yo…No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo tengan esas fotografías.

-Nunca me comentaste que eras el capitán de tu equipo.

-No se dio la ocasión

-Eras guapo, bueno aún eres muy guapo.-él se acerco peligrosamente a ella.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-la tomo de la cintura para apegarla a él.

-Por supuesto-iban a besarse y nada podría interrumpir ese momento…excepto alguien.

-¿Booth?-una voz masculina se escucho llamarlo con duda.

-Mike!- afirmó con entusiasmo en el rostro y la voz. Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron unas palmadas en la espalda.-Ha pasado tanto tiempo hermano.-Ambos se separaron de aquel abrazo de hermandad y los ojos de su amigo Mike se centraron en la única mujer en aquel pasillo.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es mi novia

-Temperance, mucho gusto.

-Mike Speed, el gusto es completamente mío-tomo la delicada mano de Brennan y la besó.-Así que viniste a la reunión, no pensé que vendrías.

-En realidad no tenia la menor idea de esto-conversaban mientras se dirigían al Campus de deporte.-Vine a ver a mis padres y me encontré con Jane.

-¿y en que trabajas hermano? La última vez que supe de ti fue cuando te uniste al ejército.

-Trabajo en el FBI

-¡Eso si es un trabajo¡ patear traseros a imbeciles. ¿Y tu hermosa novia?

-Soy Antropóloga forense.

-¿Muertos?

-Sí.

-Bien-suspiró audiblemente-Lo siento, estoy un poco cansado, ya empezamos a jugar.

Al salir de aquel recinto todos fruncieron el ceño por la incandescente luz solar que los cubrió de pies a cabeza.

Un hermosos y grande lugar con su césped verde y cuidado, varios hombres se veían jugando Rugby, chicas en la banca animando a los jugadores y algunos pequeños correteando por ahí.

-Ahí están todos.

-Papi!-una pequeña de seis años corrió hacia el hombre que acompañaba a Booth y Brennan, él lo tomo en brazos y lo elevó al cielo.

-Princesa!-él la beso en la frente mientras la niña reía con ganas.-Ella es mi hija, Sarah. Linda saluda a los amigos de papá.

-Hola- saludo tímida para luego esconderse en el hombro de su padre.

-Hola-respondieron al unísono la pareja.

-Es muy linda-comento Brennan

-Gracias.

Ambos se dirigieron donde estaban todos los antiguos compañeros de Booth, todos se saludaron, se dieron afectuosos abrazos y rieron de alegría.

Booth le presento a su novia y luego partió a jugar Rugby.

Cada vez que anotaba se lo dedicaba a Temperance y le lanzaba besos. Ante la atenta y celosa miraba de Jane Miller.

Sintió vibrar su pierna y al mirar se percato que era su teléfono celular que tenia posado ahí. Lo miro. Un mensaje. Numero desconocido, le pareció extraño. Al leer el mensaje quedo helada.

''Espero que estés disfrutando tanto como yo disfruto observarte''

Miro a todos lados asustada, trago saliva. Booth la miró en ese instante y ella le respondió con una fingida sonrisa.

20 minutos después el juego terminó y ella se acercó a felicitarlo.

-Haz jugado estupendo-poso sus labios en los de él.

-Me he sentido como en la secundaria.

-Bueno, estamos en la secundaria

-Metafóricamente huesos-sonrió y la abrazó-Iré a darme una ducha rápida

-Te esperaré por los pasillos.-la besó rápidamente y se fue.

Caminó por los pasillos y entro en una sala. Marcó el número de su mejor amiga.

Un tono. Dos tonos. Al tercer tono se escucho la alegre y tranquilizadora voz de su Ángela.

-Cariño!, que bien que llamaste ¿Cómo la estas pasando con la familia de Booth?

-Ángela te llamo por otra cosa.

-¿Qué sucede Cielo? Te escuchas preocupada.

-Me ha llegado un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido. Esta relacionado con el ataque a mi padre y a Booth. Necesito que rastrees el teléfono.

-Por supuesto Cielo, solo envíame el número y ya.

-Gracias Ange

-No te preocupes Cielo, te llamare si encuentro algo

-Bien-la puerta se abrió y ella colgó-adiós Ange.

-Hola-sonrió falsamente Jane

-Hola

-Así que eres la novia de Booth-soltó amargamente

-Creo que ya te abras dado cuenta.

-Si, lo hice-caminó alrededor de Brennan y la observo detenidamente.-Seeley no abría salido contigo en la secundaria.

-¿Tu que sabes?

-Conozco a las chicas como tu, yo estaba en la cima de la pirámide y las chicas como tu por muy abajo mío.-Temperance rió suavemente.

-No sigas intentado insultarme, no importa lo que digas. Ahora si me permite iré a buscar a mi novio.-se retiro victoriosa de la habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

Booth estaba mirando los trofeos nuevamente cuando una mano se entrelazo con la suya.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba esperando.

-Estaba hablando con Jane-el se sorprendió.

-¿Y de que hablaban?

-Al parecer quería conquistarte

-¿celosa?-intento provocarla

-Por supuesto que no! Se que amas- la abrazó y besó su cabeza.

-Estas en todo lo correcto. Debemos irnos, Hank nos tiene el almuerzo.

* * *

.

.

.

La luna iluminaba el rostro de ambos que callados y sentados fuera de la casa la admiraban.

Él dejo de mirar la luna para enfocar su vista en lo que mas quería, la vio tan tranquila observando aquel satélite que los acompañaba esa noche. Ella se sintió observada y giro el rostro para quedar a centímetros del rostro de él, se sonrieron al instante.

Tranquila y aun sonriendo acerco su rostro para besar sus labios, dulce, tan dulce como la miel le pareció ese beso que deseaba que no acabara.

Al separase Seeley habló primero.

-Mañana partiremos temprano.

-Lo sé-ella acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de el.

-Desayunaremos y partiremos.-Brennan levanto la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-Quiero agradecerte, por presentarme a tus padres y por hacerme sentir como de la familia. Yo no se mucho lo que es una familia, pero tu me has demostrado lo que es tener una y lo feliz que se puede sentir estar con las personas que quiero.

Gracias por enseñarme Booth, por ayudarme a evolucionar como persona. Esto es bastante difícil para mí, porque sabes como soy. Soy brusca interactuando con las personas y no le caigo bien a la gente, aunque eso no me importe. Tu lo has hecho todo mas fácil… te quiero y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti-se sonrojo al decirlo y eso hizo que Booth sonriera.

-Yo estoy enamorado ti, siempre lo he estado. Desde el primer momento en que te conocí, supe que eras distinta a todas las mujeres que he conocido. Y me encantaste.

-No quiero esconderme más.-eso lo pilló de sorpresa, pero le gusto- No quiero ser una cobarde, todas mi relaciones han sido solo físicas, sin sentimientos de por medio y eso lo ha hecho mucho mas fácil para mi, no me arriesgo a salir herida, pero contigo es diferente… estoy involucrada de todas las maneras y no me asusta. Me siento segura, como nunca me he sentido.-el tomo la mano de ella.

-Jamás te haría sufrir y jamás te haría daño. Te amo con mi vida Temperance.-una lagrima de felicidad corrió por la mejilla de ella y ambos juntaron sus frentes. La beso en los labios sellando aquel hermoso momento.

Él se paro y tomo la mano de ella guiándola hacia la hamaca amarrada entre dos árboles. Se acostaron mirando las estrellas y prometiéndose ser sinceros con sus sentimientos. Ella posó su cabeza en el torso de él y cerro los ojos esperando el nuevo día.

El sol se asomo sobre los ojos de Booth despertándolo, se restregó los ojos y miro a su lado. Ahí justamente a su lado se encontraba la mujer con la que le encantaba pasar el tiempo, la mujer que amaba con todo su ser.

Ella dormía tranquilamente mientras él la observaba, pero un curioso rayo de sol se asomo a los ojos de ella despertándola de inmediato. Al abrir los ojos con cuidado sonrió al ver el rostro de él. Sin decir alguna palabra se besaron.

-Dormimos en el jardín ¿Tuviste frió?-pregunto Seeley

-Tu cuerpo me dio el calor suficiente

-¿Eso quiere decir que dormiste bien?

-Estupendamente.-él le sonrió abiertamente y le comenzó a besar el cuello. Brennan reía.

-Ustedes dos!-grito el viejo Hank. Ambos se sobresaltaron-Ya era hora que despertaran, debemos desayunar, es el ultimo día que se quedan tórtolos.

-Lo siento Hank-se disculpo Brennan

-Enseguida vamos Pops

-Bien, les doy 2 minutos.

Todos desayunaron juntos. Jared y Padme se quedarían unos días más pero Booth y Brennan debían volver al trabajo. Booth no tenía miedo de volver porque ahora todo seria distinto, hablarían de la relación que tenían, y eso era lo mas deseaba.

Al despedirse Hank les dio a ambos un afectuoso y conmovedor abrazo, deseandole lo mejor en su relación. Los padres de Booth se despidieron amorosamente de su hijo prometiéndole ir un día a visitarlo. Brennan le agradeció a la familia Booth por la grata integración que le dieron en la familia y todos se emocionaron con sus lindas palabras.

Despidiéndose con nostalgia partieron en la SUV camino a Washington D.C

* * *

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y dejo la maleta de Brennan en el salón.

-Creo que dormir en la hamaca no me hizo muy bien para la espalda-se quejo Booth.

-¿Quieres que te de un masaje?

-Me encantaría-la atrajo hacia él y la beso con ternura. Se dirigieron a la habitación y se sentaron en la cama-Despréndete de la polera. Te pondré un aceite masajeador.

Las manos de Brennan comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de él. Booth cerró los ojos y disfruto del contacto. Ella beso su cuello y el suspiro.

Un momento en que las manos de ellas iban por sus hombros él las agarro e hizo que se detuviera. Se volteo, la tomo por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas. La beso y ambos se miraron, no hacían falta las palabras para saber lo que ambos querían.

Él comenzó a levantar ligeramente la polera de ella, hasta sacársela. Se volvieron a besar pero ahora con mas pasión que el anterior. La levanto y luego la recostó sobre la cama quedando él sobre ella.

-Te amo-le dijo mirándola

-Te amo más-respondió con una sonrisa.

Y esas fueron las palabras que dieron inicio al acto de amor más hermoso al que pudieron entregarse.

Él la tocaba delicadamente como si se tratase de una frágil flor.

Cuidadosamente comenzaron a quitarse las últimas prendas que les quedaban, desnudos ya dentro de la cama, concluyeron con el acto de amor que mas les gustaba.


End file.
